Earth-One/S
Scalphunter Brian Savage grew up in the mid-19th century. As a child, he was stolen by members of the Kiowa Native American tribe who dubbed him Ke-Woh-No Tay ("He Who Is Less Than Human"). As an adult, Brian adopted the customs and appearance of a member of the Kiowa tribe and became an accomplished knife fighter and gunman. As a hero of the frontier, he became known as Scalphunter. Secret Sanctuary The Secret Sanctuary is a cave located in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. This was the original base-of-operations for the Justice League of America. The League remained here for the first few years of activity, but abandoned it after team mascot Snapper Carr, who was charged with maintaining the group's lair, was tricked into revealing its location to the Joker. The Sanctuary remained empty for many years. The League returned to the cave once to deal with a potential alien threat that had been inhabiting the cave. Sombrero Galaxy The Sombrero Galaxy is located in an unknown region of space. One of the planets in this galaxy is Valeron, which is home to the Valeronian race. The hyper-being known as Vartox hails from the Sombrero Galaxy. Speedy Speedy is the code-name for Roy Harper, former sidekick to the Emerald Archer, Green Arrow. Roy's father died when he was a young boy and he was raised by a tribe of Navajo Native Americans. As a teenager, he became Green Arrow's partner, who equipped him a bow as well as an arsenal of trick arrows. Speedy remained by Green Arrow's side for many years, operating out of the Arrowcave. He also divided his time with heroes closer to his own age, the Teen Titans, and took up an interest in Donna Troy, aka, Wonder Girl. As years passed, the Teen Titans broke up and Oliver went off to travel the heartland of America with Hal Jordan. Suffering from severe abandonment issues, Roy turned to drugs. Though Ollie refused to help him, Roy was able to overcome heroin addiction through the help of Hal Jordan and Dinah Laurel Lance. Roy remained largely retired as a superhero, preferring instead to devote his talents in the service of the Central Bureau of Investigations (CBI). He came out of retirement briefly to join a back-up faction of the New Teen Titans. It was at this time that Roy reconnected with a villain from his past - Cheshire. Roy had actually had an affair with Cheshire and she bore him a daughter, Lian. Following a Titans mission to defeat Cheshire, Roy returned to working for the CBI. Superboy Survival Zone The Survival Zone is a pocket dimension that exists outside the parameters of the normal spacetime continuum. In terms of its spatial properties, it is similar to that of the Phantom Zone, except that organisms that exist within the Survival Zone maintain a corporeal presence. The Survival Zone was discovered, and so named, by Kryptonian scientist Zor-El. Living in Argo City, Zor-El and his family managed to escape the destruction of Krypton by shunting the entire city into the Survival Zone.